Daisy Special Episode Part 1
Daisy Special Episode Part 1Dengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (番外編 ~ Daisy Special Episode その1 ~, Bangai-hen - Deiji Supesharu Episoodo sono 1) is a bonus story for Dengeki Daisy. It was originally published in Betsucomi Deluxe and is included volume sixteen of the series. The chapter consists of three short stories, which are reflections by Kurosaki, Antler, and Riko. The framing device occurs after the conclusion of the series, though all the stories take place before the series begins. Synopsis Episode 1: Kurosaki (Admiration) Tasuku Kurosaki mentions before he met Teru, he had a crush on Riko when they first met because she was kind, beautiful, and helpful. However, he dismissed the feelings because he knew that she was Soichiro's girlfriend and he was happy seeing them together. In the present, Kurosaki and Akira have been waiting for Teru and Riko to bring treats they've bought for a summer fireworks festival. After Akira tells everyone he's tired and for Kurosaki and Teru to enjoy the booth games by themselves, Kurosaki takes up the offer and goes with Teru. When Riko asks if he's sure about being left behind, Akira tells her he doesn't have a crush on Teru and that everyone is being too considerate with him. He adds that he does like Teru, but not romantically, and just likes seeing Teru and Kurosaki together. Episode 2: Antler (Abyss) One night, Antler attempted to kill Soichiro discreetly at his hospital ward, only for Soichiro to greet him. With Ministry Agent Noguchi's death, Soichiro ascertains that Antler is responsible for manipulating Tasuku Kurosaki, killing Hideo Midorikawa, and has now come to kill Soichiro for knowing that "M's Testament" is a plan to kill off a boy with a special ability. Though Antler does not react to Soichiro and tries to kill with him a lethal injection, he stops when Soichiro comments that Antler is also being used. Furthermore, Soichiro adds that M's Testament has already failed and that Akira is still alive. He reveals firstly he has already set the foundation for Professor Midorikawa's will to be found and for those he trusts to carry on his work when the time is right. Secondly, Soichiro points out that Antler has met him today and asks if Antler wants to see the moment when fate changes. To this end, he gives Antler a USB key and tells him to act according to his principles; if the future unfolds as Soichiro predicts, the USB should be given to the inheritors of Soichiro's will. In present day, Antler watches as Teru receives the USB key and thinks to himself that though he had been completely used by Soichiro, it was an enjoyable experience. Episode 3: Riko (Special) Riko has not seen Soichiro for several months, given how he has been busy decoding Professor Midorikawa's hard drive at the behest of Ministry Agent Noguchi after Midorikawa's death and Kurosaki's arrest, all at the cost of his progressing stomach cancer. Soichiro has invited her to a fancy hotel, where he breaks up with her. He reveals that he has been staying with Andou, occasionally going to the hospital and visiting his sister. Soichiro thanks her for their time together and asks her to enjoy the hotel room. However, Riko angrily reacts and tells him off, telling him that she loves him and wants to stay with him and it frustrates her that he won't let her do anything for him. Refusing to break up with him, she goes home on her own. A week later, Riko has been wallowing at home, feeling disappointed that she ruined Soichiro's attempt to give her a beautiful goodbye. However, Soichiro appears at her apartment during a rain storm and embraces her. He asks that she does not repeat what he will say and begins to cry as he confesses his fears and worries, especially at leaving the people he loves behind. As he begins apologizing, Riko comforts him. In the present, Riko visits Soichiro's grave with Teru, Kurosaki, and Akira. As she thinks about how Soichiro is still in everyone's hearts, Riko wears the ring he left her and will always treasure that moment when Soichiro trusted her at his most vulnerable time. Gallery References Category:Volume Sixteen Category:Extra Chapters